whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tayu no Ningyo
Story Line Everyone that lives in Japan has heard of the Banraku. It is an urban legend that is rumored to have 'programmable people' that live it up with rich people. Some believe it's sick and immoral while others envy the fabled lushious life these people have. Well, to their credit some of it is true but all other things...the public couldn't be more ignorant. Banraku is branch of dozens of 'dollhouses' located around the world. A single person is the head of each 'house'—Higanbana being the one for the Japanese branch—with a staff of their choosing. From there it breaks down into Ningyozakai, or puppeteers, that are paired with a doll, or ningyo. Ningyozakai are selected based on their former occupations—particularly protection or law enforcement—and are essentially on the scene overseer's of their doll's performance. These handlers also have their dolls complete trust—it's literally put into their 'programming' to trust their ningyozakai. Dolls are either voluntary or involuntary. Volunteers are those who sign contracts for a set amount of years (3 years being the least) that either want financial security or relief from mental ailments. Involuntary dolls are people from bad backgrounds such as criminal records, traumatic loss, and foster care kids. In both cases, they have their original personality erased and copied onto a hard drive until their 'service' is complete or sent to the Misuuchi—a status that is equivalent to retired or taken from active duty. Clients for dolls are, like the rumors state, the rich and powerful. The tasks clients ask for vary. Dolls may be used as friends, lovers, stand-ins, bodyguards, espionage, even crime—so long as the client has enough to cover the expenses. Clients are then allowed to choose which doll they request. Then after Higanbana settles the business matter, the task then falls on Takano to delve into making the ideal persona for the cilent's task. Afterwards the chosen doll is imprinted with memories, skills (such as fighting styles or knowing an instrument), personality, and sometimes conditions and then sent onto their engagement. The ningyozakai watches their doll from nearby to keep unexpected encounters to a minimum and escort their doll back for 'treatment'. It is then the doll has the entire experiment wiped clean from their mind and revert to tabula rasa. Unknowing and naive, these dolls help with the cover for the program: an onsen (spa). Unbeknownst to all the dolls and most of the staff, there was a popular doll that proved that memory wipes are not as complete as believed. He could recall previous engagments and personalities. Eventually he went rogue, leaving devestation in his path of escape. This was Iblis. As a result, Banraku was forced to change their admission standards to include kidnapping people that 'wouldn't be missed' to make up for their numbers. Little did they know that Iblis was intending for this and has been scheming for a few years for taking the organization down. He figures there are other dolls that hold potential to either retain memories of their encounters or adapt while in tabula rasa state. On the B-side, there are individuals that are looking for Banraku for their own reasonings. However, as it was mentioned, most people believe that Banraku is just a legend. Most in the law believe it's conspiracy hogwash while scholars are ridiculed as delusional madmen. That is until each are approached by a respresentative of a group called Omoikane dedicated to exposing Banraku to the world. The group's patrons are anonymous but made it clear they are intellectuals. On the surface they claim they wish to know more about the 'groundbreaking technology' when in reality they desire to utilize the tech for themselves. Omoikane's group combined their wits to try to connect the dots with dolls and where Banraku's base could be. Hints are also dropped their way anonymously and signed 'an ally'. They do not know that this is Iblis, hoping for some type of support before he can even attempt to topple Banraku. This causes some more extreme measures to be taken including remotely erasing a doll while on a mission (which is really traumatic for a tabula rasa doll), setting up dangerous engagements, even attempting to have dolls relive something from their real selves. Dolls start to find their true personas...much to the Banraku staff's disdain, forcing them to do more frequent wipes or elimination. And these ningyo either rescued or escape but their mission becomes the same: to stop the Banraku. Though it seems only like a shady business with a few 'rebels', it seems only the original defector knows the true significance of ending the organization—to save humanity from its own undoing. Characters 'Banraku Staff' Higanbana She is the director of the Banraku program who has no problem with their operations as she believes she's helping the dolls from their lives. She deals with the business aspect as well as ensuring that the program remains a secret. She also is in charge of retiring dolls to the Misuuchi. Beatrice Beatrice is the physician at the Banraku's hideout: an onsen for exclusive members. She treats dolls for their injuries on engagements as well as monitor their behaviors. She talks much with the dolls despite their lackluster personalities. She may or may not be a mole. Mion Sonozaki As the head of security, Mion tries not to let anything hinder their efforts: not even the dolls. She is right hand to Higanbana in security advice. However, she is callous towards all the dolls. She doesn't hate them, but a bit paranoid about having another Iblis come around. Takano Miyo Takano is the scientist that keeps the business running. Though it seems she doesn't do much, she is actually one of the only people that know how to operate the machinery that imprint memories into dolls as well as successfully wipe them. She takes joy in her power to make 'something from nothing' and believes it all to be beautiful. 'Dolls' Tadako Ariyoshi Toshiaki Kazuhiko Toshiaki is one of the high-demand dolls of Banraku. His codename is Shadow. Unlike some other dolls, he was not a volunteer. Originally, Toshiaki was a college student going into forensics and was beginning to turn his life around. He was selected based on his history of foster homes. Omoikane Willard H. Wright Initially a federal agent, Will has always known that Banraku existed. Many of his co-workers believed that he was insane and he tended to get harrassed about his drive about finding it. Will put up with it until given an opportunity by Omoikane to search for the mysterious organization. He wants to expose Banraku as he believes it isn't right for dolls' 'souls' to be taken away. Dlanor A. Knox Dlanor is a childhood prodigy with anything that deals with investigation. She learned everything she knew from her father, Ronald Knox. Her motives for joining Omoikane aren't exactly known but she shows a great amount of initiative in the case. Even though Dlanor tends to act older than she is, she still has some childish tendencies. Rena Ryuugu Masaaki Kurabuyashi Masaaki is one of the investigators assisting in searching for Banraku. He comes off as the nice but somewhat clueless guy on the team. However, he demonstrates a great knowledge of getting inside a person's head. His reason for joining is because he lost a family member to the organization. Rogues Iblis Iblis was once Banraku's most requested doll. He represents the possible flaw with the doll system; the other personas are not completely erased from the mind and body. He feels an intense anger towards Banraku and is determined to bring them down. Freeing other dolls is also on his agenda. Lorelei Setting Tayu no Ningyo takes place in a range of areas though nearly all of them are based in the city of Tokyo. Many engagements take place in high class hotels, restaurants, and other like settings. There are also many that take place within private quarters of the client's abode for more intimate engagements. Very rarely do they take place in more rural settings for more eccentric or recluse clients. Dolls are normally housed within the Banraku base. It is located beneath a hotel owned by Banraku. The area is self-sustaining, making it virtually undetected by anyone searching for it. Inside the base, it appears to be a ritzy onsen. All the dolls appear to be guests, normally in sweats or lounging clothes. There's a physician's office located nearby on the main room. The facade is complete with activities such as taichi, painting, bonsai, tachibana, workout facilities, and massages. The entire place is unisex, as the dolls don't really pay attention to each other (unless they've proven to 'evolve' in some way). Dolls sleep on futons within a lit 'coffin'. A glass slides over their heads when they go to sleep. Also in the base is a room that overlooks the entire onsen, this is the residence of Miyo Takano. Her room is filled with computers that can be used to monitor the braiwave patterns of the dolls as well as their vitals when they are on mission. It is also where all the hard drives are stored--including the dolls' original selves. The imprinter/eraser is located in a room beside Takano's room. It has more shelves of hard drives and CPUs and, of course, the chair that gives and takes personalities. Above the base is an office that belongs to Higanbana. She conducts all her 'interviews' with possible clients. She usually has a tea set available to offer tea to the clients. It's pretty standard as an office with a desk and computer facing away from the many windows behind her. She also has a TV on a far wall in order to check on news as well as pull up profiles of all the dolls. Omoikane is based within a penthouse like area. There are an array of computers and holographic technology for their use. They are given a view that overlooks virtually all of the city. It is done in a contemporary style with a touch of feng shui. There are also elements of a penthouse such as a kitchen and bedrooms--in case the agents find themselves too tired or busy to leave. Trivia *Tayu no Ningyo is translated to mean "Chanter of the Puppets" or "Chanter of the Dolls". *Banraku is a form of Japanese puppet theatre and is a counterpart to most other areas' dollhouses. *The Tayu, or chanter, in the puppet theatre is responsible for the emotions and voices of the puppets. In the title's sense, it represents how the dolls' change their characters often. *Misuuchi in the theatre is a screened off room that the audience can't see into. It is the place where dolls would be taken when not in use. *Based off the show "Dollhouse"